srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest talk:The Missing Standing Stone Jewel
High-end items I don't agree with Ring of Dark Valour being a high-end item, even if it's good for a while. Part of my reasons is that better NvR-enhancing rings are available around this part of the game, and thus MR/SP value depends on play style. Scarbrowtalk 06:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : The reason I gave Dark Valour the high-end item designation is that it is one of the better MR/SP items in the game, even if you already have Runeskin's & Grujalsa's (since you can wear four rings). After that, the sum value of the three "main" stats (MR/SP/NV) exceeds that of some other rings. : On combat style - this ring is more useful for Grinding than either the Long Shadows or Disguise rings, since it offers a decent SP bonus. Additionally, if you already have plenty of NvR from other sources (i.e. if you consistently have 5-10 points of NvR after a grinding run), this ring is more valuable than Mystic Ability, Sorcerer's Band and Sorcerer's Battle Ring (less so for this one than the other two). The only other ring that matches it for Grinding is Adventurer's Ring. They both have the same SP bonus, but the latter has a Luck bonus which can't be discounted if your Luck is below 20 -- especially in the Battlegrounds. : --Hastifertalk 16:30, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Oh and Vatyr's Keep, which actually beats it for Grinding (and also has the nice Luck bonus). But then you can wear 4 (I usually wear Dark Valour, Vatyr's, Runeskin's, & Grujalsa's for Scaled Grinding). I only go NvR heavy in the battlegrounds.--Hastifertalk 16:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Precisely my point. Its value depends on play style, and while it may be useful for grinding, we must draw the line somewhere. Are there 4 rings or more that are objectively more powerful than this one? I'd say yes. Should we try to further refine the definition of a "high-end item"? Referring to the guidelines in Category:High-end_items_quests, I see it's not one of the best in the game, is AG-only so it can't be one of the best "free" items, and there are quests at levels not much higher that give comparable or better rings. So I still think that while certainly useful, it's not high-end. Scarbrowtalk 18:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) MR conflict I was updating the map directions for level 1, without realizing the text directions already had MR values. However -- I note they conflict. I know that my recorded to hit values for the hook-fiends is spot on. I also know that I'm not sure about the to hit value for the orb (which is also shown to conflict). This is worth investigating I suppose, and can be attributed to a few possibilities. * Intentionally variable to hit values (as seen in Bentlimb Wood and The Old North Wood) * Changes by the GM since this article was created * Inaccurate reporting (as noted about my orb report) --Hastifertalk 13:19, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :: After some more play, the conflicts seem to be intentionally variable (at least partially). This is because if you fight Zaralg, and retreat, his two guardian battles regenerate (i.e. he summons more). When you come back to fight him again, you have to fight the stone slayer(s) and the burning bladesmen again. The quantity of stone slayer(s) and bladesmen varies, as does their MR upon your return. :: --Hastifertalk 16:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC)